Heart On Fire
by LoveConsumesYou
Summary: Elena Gilbert aspires to one day be a successful lawyer, so when she lands an internship at Salvatore Law Firm, the experience is everything she hoped and more. Damon Salvatore is a wealty bussiness man, yet he is notoriusly known as Mystic Fall's heart-breaker. What happens when their worlds collide? Will they resist their attractions to one another or fight for what they want?
1. Strangeness and Charm

**Authors Note: This is my fist story i have uploaded here, and my first chapter! wow, exciting and really nerve-wreaking. Anyway, i really hope you like it, and i would appreciate ALL reviews, good or bad, telling me what I can change or do to make this story better. Thanks for reading x**

* * *

It was an ordinary, cloudy day as Elena was preparing herself for the first day as an Intern at Salvatore Law Firm. She had chosen a black pencil skirt and a pastel green blouse. Her pin straight hair was loose hanging freely around her shoulders. With a final check in the bathroom mirror, she walked out to the tiny kitchen in the apartment she shared with her best friend Rebekah Mikaleson.

"Morning." Elena chirped brightly pouring herself a cup of coffee. Rebekah jumped up from her place in the wooden chair sat in the corner of the lounge.

"Elena, you look beautiful." Rebekah expressed and hugged Elena tightly.

"I second that." Elena didn't notice Tyler, Rebekah's long time boyfriend, laying on the couch watching the small TV the girls had saved to buy. Rebekah stared at Tyler and told him to pipe down. Elena laughed at their bickering.

"I better get going, don't want to be late on my first day." Elena said checking the time one the microwave's clock.

"Bye sweetheart, you're going to rock this internship. Love ya." Rebekah pecked her on the cheek before hurrying over to jump on Tyler. Elena hoped she was right.

"Love you too." With that Elena was gone, bound for Salvatore Law Firm, where, hopefully, her dreams of becoming a great lawyer would be kick started.

...

Elena's car pulled into the parking lot, and she checked her reflection in the mirror again, before heading into the Firm.

"Hello, my name is Elena Gilbert, I'm starting an internship here today." Elena tried to sound confident and professional as she spoke to the receptionist.

"Yeah sure, I just need you to fill out these forms." The woman (Rose, according to her name badge) handed her a clipboard and the appropriate forms. It took Elena about 20 minutes to complete them, and once she was finished she handed them back to Rose. She skimmed over them, checking it was okay before sending a message into Damon Salvatore, her new boss.

Rose instructed her the way to Damon's office. Once she made it to the door she knocked hard.

"Come in." Came a voice from inside, presumably Damon's.

She opened the door and made her way in. Seated at his desk, Damon was hunched over his work, his dark hair concealing his face. He looked up at her and Elena's heart skipped a beat. He was gorgeous. Damon had flawless skin, a mouth perfectly constructed for kissing and astounding blue eyes she could drown in. She knew she was staring so she pulled her eyes away.

"Elena Gilbert. I'm your new intern." She extended her hand and Damon took it in his grasp, and rather than shaking it, he bought it to his lips and kissed the soft skin gently. Elena felt the sparks.

"Welcome to Salvatore Law Firm, Elena. I'm pleased to have you working with us. Tell me about yourself Miss Gilbert" Damon gestured for her to sit on the chair placed opposite him.

"There's not much to tell. I'm 19 years old and I graduated High School last year. I'm taking a year's break before college. I live with my best friend Rebekah in a small apartment. Small family, few friends. I have lived in Mystic Falls my entire life, but I have dreams of one day escaping. That's about all there is to know about me." She spoke shyly. Elena didn't have a lot of confidence to begin with, but Damon, wow, he made her feel like a hopeless child.

"Interesting." Damon spoke for a while about office guild lines and what her role as an intern would require and the likes. While he talked Elena couldn't help but watch him intently.

"Any questions Miss Gilbert?" He smirked at her; the grin took her breath away. It was so appealing ad so was Damon.

"None at all Mr. Salvatore. Once again thank you for this opportunity." Elena said gratefully, standing from the chair and smiling back at Damon. He also stood and walked around her side of the desk. He placed his hand on her back and walked with her towards the door. Elena couldn't help but tense. He was so close to her.

"I will be calling on you soon Miss Gilbert, but for now make yourself comfortable." Damon opened the door for her and she made her way outside. Walking away towards her desk, she didn't hear his door close behind her for quite a few seconds.

Elena's first day wore on and she couldn't tear her mind away from Damon. The way he spoke, looked, acted he was so... Enchanting.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know!**


	2. Only If For A Night

The entire week Elena was on cloud nine. Her internship was going well, she had made some new friends there and fitted in easily. Not to mention Damon, her boss none the less. He was so beautiful it amazed Elena. All week he had been flirting with her, as she flirted right back. They had something, whether that something would turn into anything, well that was the question.

It was a Friday afternoon, Elena's favourite time of the week. She was about to finish off when she heard Damon calling her name. She walked to his office immediately.

"Yes Mr. Salvatore?" She stood by his door, expecting to be dumped with some papers, or orders to fetch him a coffee.

"Ah, Miss Gilbert. Come in." Elena followed his instructions an closed the door behind herself. "I called you in here, hoping you hadn't left yet. I was wondering if you would care to join me for a drink tonight? Strictly between employer and employee." Elena couldn't believe it.

"I.. Yeah. Yes, that would be great." Elena felt light headed. It was NOT a date, he made that clear, but the two would get to spend some alone time together.

"Fantastic. I will pick you up at nine then. See you Miss Gilbert." His smirk returned.

"Goodbye Mr. Salvatore." Elena hurried out to her desk to collect her belongings and without a minute to waste, she left speeding towards home.

* * *

Once she got to her apartment block, she took the stairs two at a time until she got to their floor. She flung her door open and hurried inside, collapsing on the couch. Elena sighed in deeply, beaming to herself.

"Wow, someone's happy." Rebekah said as she strolled in, planting herself next to Elena. "You have that look on your face. This mood has something to do with a guy doesn't it? Spill!" Rebekah always knew what Elena was thinking, and it was kinda freaky.

"It's nothing, just going to the grill with someone from work tonight." No matter how much she down-played it with Rebekah, she was still getting worked up within her head.

Rebekah squealed with delight and hugged Elena tight. "Now we have to find you something to wear!"

Elena was Rebekah's rag doll for an hour, only moving when she was told as Elena got done up to the nines.

"Okay, all done!" Rebekah exclaimed and Elena swivelled her chair to look in the mirror. Her hair was in soft curls pulled to the side, her eyes were covered with smokey makeup and her lips pink with gloss. A perfect outfit was chosen. Elena was wearing a tight, sky blue dress with sparkly silver heels and a clutch to match.

"Wow, Thank you Beka." Elena hugged her friend tight and kissed her cheek, leaving behind some gloss. They laughed in unison as Elena wiped the evidence away.

Rebekah stood back to admire her. "You my girl, look amazing."

"Thank you" Elena said shyly. There was a knock at the door. "It's him!" Elena gasped.

She went out to the door and took a deep breath. She opened it to find Damon standing there in his usual suit pants and a white botton down.

"Hi, Damon." Elena said with a nervousness in her voice and she bit her lip hard.

"Elena, you look perfect." He was eying her up and down, licking his lips.

"Thank you. Wait, how did you know where I lived?" Elena hadn't thought to ask earlier.

"It was in your application files. Wasn't to hard to find." His sweet smirk returned as Elena was kicking herself mentally for being so stupid.

"Right. Ready to go?" Elena made sure she had everything in her clutch. Suddenly she heard Rebekah's voice calling to her.

"Wait, forgot something. Elena come with me. Just a sec." Rebekah smiled charmingly as she tugged Elena into the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"What the hell are you thinking?! He is your boss Elena, and you know the type of guy he is. I don't want you getting hurt." Elena knew Rebekah was looking out for her, but she couldn't help but get annoyed.

"A minute ago you were so happy for me. Now you've decided to jump ship? It isn't even a date, I told you that. I'm going now."

Rebekah sighed. "I'll be at Tyler's tonight, ill see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night Rebekah." Elena made her way back to Damon with speed.  
"Sorry about that, let's get going!" She exclaimed and left, arm in arm with Damon ignoring Rebekah's words.


	3. Cosmic Love

**Authors note: So I realized after updating the last chapter, some of you may be confussed as to why Damon is asking Elena out for drinks when she's only 19. I live in Australia and our drinking laws say you only have to be 18, so I ran with that. Also i would like to thank everyone who sent in such lovely reviews and everyone who reads, follows or likes this story. Love you with all my heart 3**

* * *

Elena was becoming more and more excited (and nervous) as she and Damon drove towards the Mystic Grill on this balmy night.

"So Elena, how have you enjoyed your first week at the Firm?" Damon didn't take his eyes of the road as he asked her with great curiosity.

"It has been great. I'm so lucky to have this opportunity, thank you again." She really was appreciative, without this internship, Elena would probably never have met Damon.

"That is good to hear. You are very welcome, glad to have you on board." Damon smiled kindly at her, at she felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

* * *

As they aproached the parking lot, Elena felt her heat leeping in her chest. She needed to get herself together!

Damon got out of the car and approached Elena's side. He opened the door and extended his hand, which she accepted graciously. She smiled in thanks and as they made their way inside, Damons hand brushed the small of her back, making her spine tingle.

Once seated inside the Grill, they ordered drinks and began to chat.

They talked for hours on end, downing drink after drink and ever so slowly, Elena knew she was falling for Damon. She knew it was wrong in every sense of the word. She couldn't be with her boss, it was against the rules and she hated to think about the age difference. She knew how he slept around and she knew it was every possibility that she would be just another weekly pick-up. But when she was with him, all her worries floated away. It was him making her happy, when no one else could.

* * *

In a spur-of-the-moment decision, Elena suggested they play pool, knowing fully well how bad she sucked at it, yet nothing fazed her in this drunken haze.

"Sounds like fun." Damon accepted and she grabbed his hand leading him to the pool table.

Elena could barely stand on her two feet, let alone hit a ball with the cue. She wobbled around trying to aim, but completely missed the ball. It was safe to say, she wasn't very good at handling being drunk. She laughed at her clumsiness.

"Oppsies!" She giggled childlike, and he laughed at her expression.

"Here. Let me help you." Damon's strong arms wrapped around her. His defined muscles were pressed against her body. She inhaled deeply, feeling something stir inside her.

"Ready. Go!" They got the shot in, in one go. Elena and Damon both laughed. Damon was still holding her and they were now face to face. He leaned in, as if he were going to kiss her. Just like that, something clicked in his head, and he pulled away briskly.

"I should probably get you home, it's late you know." He pulled his hand through his dark hair. Did he think coming here with her was a mistake all of a sudden? He was sure acting like it.

"Yeah, sounds good." Elena tried to stifle a smile to hide her disappointment. Walking out of the Grill, paying along the way, Elena made sure she was always a step ahead, so Damon would not see the adversity that masked her pretty face.

She almost tripped multiple times and by the time she got to Damon's car she felt as though her thin legs would give out.

As they drove towards Elena's building, the two of them sat in silence. The tension had maximised since their near-kiss and Elena was feeling uncomfortable. It was a sweet relief once they reached her home.

"Thank you Damon for tonight. I had a good time, see you Monday." She politely smiled and got out of his car, only to hear the quick protests of Damon.

"Wait. You've had a lot to drink. I should see that you make it to your room okay." He seemed genuinely concerned and right now, Elena was too drunk and too tired to argue.

"Okay."

Elena put her arm around his broad shoulders to steady herself, as they walked up the countless flights of stairs to get to her floor.

She fished around her purse, finding her keys and handing them to Damon. He unlocked the door and helped her inside.

Damon followed Elena into her bedroom and stood by the doorway, watching heras she crawled into her bed, fully clothed. He walked over to the bed and tucked the blankets around her shoulders. He was so close, looking so desirable, Elena wished he would just kiss her.

_Screw It._ Her brain told her. She reached up, grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down, so his lips were planted firmly on hers. He kissed her so gently, so passionately. Elena's heart was racing faster than ever before and her whole body felt ignited. His hand was holding on to her face as her's were griped tightly onto his neck.

When the two of them finally pulled apart, he hovered over her for a moment, his stare sinking into her.

"Goodnight Elena." Damon's hand dropped from her face and he smiled, as he left not turning back. Elena heard him close the door behind him.

She fell into a deep sleep and throughout the night she dreamt of his touch, his soft lips and jet black hair, his smirk and his kindness. Damon haunted her dreams that night and she wouldn't mind if she never woke.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Too much too soon? Let me know, looking forward to writting the coming chapters. Thanks for the support! **

**P.S Sorry this chapter was so long. **


	4. No Light, No Light

**Hey guys. So I've nearly reached 1000 views on this story! It's crazy! Thank you so much for the support. Please continue to leave reviews with any advice or feedback. This chapters been a bit difficult to write and I admit it is probably not my best work, but I am hoping the next few chapters will be great so please hang in there! xoxo**

* * *

It was Monday morning and for the first time since their kiss, Elena would get to see Damon. All through her weekend, spent hungover, Elena relived the night. She relived the feel of his lips on hers and his gentle touch on her face. Elena could do nothing but smile.

Everything seems better and brighter today. Her coffee was sweeter, the journey to work was quicker, the temperature was higher, little things like that helped Elena through the Monday morning slump.

Elena arrived at the firm and she was ecstatic to see Damon, but she didn't want to get her hopes up by wishing for another taste of him. She greeted Bonnie Bennet, a younger lawyer who was always kind to her.

Elena started up her computer and found an email from Damon, consisting of all the tasks that should be completed today. _'How nice'_ Elena thought as she quickly began working on task number one.

* * *

The day drew on as Elena completed all of Damon's tasks. She thought it was strange he had not called on her at all today. She convinced herself he was just busy, he didn't need her assistance. Both plausible, but she was a bit worried. '_What if he doesn't want to see me?' _The though ran through her mind a few times that day.

It was the end of her shift and Elena decided to go see Damon, she needed to apologise for Friday, for her drunkenness, and she wanted to see him again.

She knocked on his door and made her way in.

"Miss Gilbert. Sit." He seemed surprised to see her. "About the other night..." Damon began.

"Oh, that's what I wanted to talk about." He sat back and listened to her. "I'm so sorry about getting drunk. It was totally out of line, and that's not me. Sorry you had to put up with it. I swear next time that..." Elena knew she was rambling but she didn't suspect what Damon said next.

"Elena, there will not be a next time." He said with greatest sincerity. Her world came crashing down. The walls closed in on them. His words echoed through her. She didn't understand.

"But..." Elena couldn't find words. She wanted an explanation, yet he was making it clear she shouldn't expect one.

"I do not wish to explain myself to you Miss Gilbert. I have a reputation and business to maintain and you know fully well that it's unacceptable for me to engage in a relationship with an intern. Respect my decision please." He couldn't look her in the eye. She was confused. Only a few nights ago was he hitting on her, kissing her, just to cold shoulder her. What kind of game was he playing?

"Goodnight Mr. Salvatore." Elena said with an urgency, standing up. She could hear her voice cracking and felt the tears threatening to spill.

With such a speed, she made way for her car, disregarding everything on her desk. She flopped down on the soft leather and locked herself inside. Why was she so sad, it wasn't like they were in a relationship. '_But there could have been_' said the voice in the back of her head. Bashing the stealing wheel, Elena let the first salty tear roll down her cheek.

* * *

Once she composed herself, she drove home to meet a waiting Rebekah.

She made her way inside and let her things drop by the door as the tears silently flooded her face.

"Hey, hey! How was..." Rebekah's blissful voice faded as she saw her state. "What happened?" Elena was being pulled into a protective hug and she let herself sob into Rebekah's shoulder.

"You were right. He doesn't want me." The words were painful to admit out loud, but it was the truth. Her heart felt battered and bruised.

Laying over the couch, Elena and Rebekah indulged themselves in ice-cream and romantic-comedy movies, although no amount of these things would set Elena free from the ache in her heart.

The last thing she heard before drifting off into a tear ridden sleep was Rebekah's warm voice.

"Anyone who doesn't want you, doesn't deserve you." Despite her words, Elena knew she wouldn't, she couldn't, give up on Damon.

* * *

**hi again! Next chapter I plan on being Damon's point of view, because I think you guys deserve some answers regarding his hot-cold behaviour. Please keep on reading or suggesting the story to friends, keep on following the story and what not and as always Thank you x**


	5. Breaking Down

**Authors note: Hi guys, as i said before, this chapter is from Damon's point of view to explain his irratic behavior. I hope it doesn't suck too much. Enjoy, let me know what you think. xo**

* * *

Damon watched as Elena stormed out of his office, slamming the door behind her. He sighed and sunk further into his black leather chair. Why did he fuck everything up?

His mind always returned to that one night. Because of a few too many drinks, his life had been impacted forever. One stupid mistake and he could never trust himself around women again. Seeing Elena would stretch his self-trust too far, and he wasn't willing to risk it incase he snapped.

His thoughts screamed at him in his head, taunting him with abuse and the voice sounded a lot like his father's.

"Fuck You!" Damon screamed out loud and with one sweep of his arms all the papers and pens went flying of his desk. "Shit shit shit!" He was pounding his fist against the wall.

The tear that rolled down his face was unexpected. Why was he crying? The only person he had to blame was himself.

Damon was crumpled in a ball on the ground. He surveyed the room. Papers were scattered and torn everywhere, his chair was on its side, books pulled from their shelves. He sat there a little longer with his head in his hands.

Katherine. Where was she now? God, he hoped she was okay. After that night she left and he never heard from her again. She was feistier than Elena, but Damon had loved that about her.

Elena. He had hurt her today too. He had lead her on and he was so sorry for that. He knew it was against the rules to even get involved with her in the first place. He should have left her alone to begin with, but once he realized she was more than a hot new intern, Damon tiptoed with caution. Unfortunately, he had just stepped on the grenade.

That was him, he drove everyone he cared about away. Damon and his stupid, impulsive moves. He was such a jackass. He had no one in his life anymore. That was partly the reason he prioritized his work. It was just easier to bury himself in other people's legal troubles and nights with faceless, nameless women.

He didn't want to push Elena away. He never wanted to hurt her. But he had and he must now face the consequences. Love would never come easy to him. He knew that for sure.

Once again his thoughts flitted back to that night.

* * *

_10 years ago._

Damon stumbled in from a night out with friends. He was so carefree. He had it all. A wonderful girlfriend he loved very much, great mates and a successful up-and-coming law firm.

"Damon. Where were you?" Katherine's voice came from the kitchen. He could use a drink of water so he followed her voice, using the walls for help as his vision blurred, adjusting to the light.

"Ey. You know. I was with my buddies! Partying!" He laughed and gave her a kiss on the lips. She did not return the gesture.

"Damon. This is four Saturdays in a row you've come home after 3. If you are really considering marriage, this can't keep happening." He knew he was hurting her, but right now he just wanted to sleep and her patronizing lectures were pissing him off.

"I don't want to talk about it now, right?" He mumbled and pointed at her as he struggled to walk away.

"Well I want to talk about it now!" Katherine was beginning to raise her voice. So did he as their back and forth arguments continued for over an hour.

"I'm going to bed, we can discuss this later." He growled at her and walked off.

"Oh hell no." Katherine was forceful as she pulled on his shoulder. He was getting fed up. He lifted his hand and swung hard. The sound of his palm slapping her soft skin echoed through the silent house. She gasped and tears began to form around her eyes.

"Katherine. I...I am so sorry, I never..." He tried to catch her before she ran out of the room. What had he done? He followed her to the bedroom where he found her packing a bag. "Please don't go. I wasn't thinking... I love you." He was pleading.

"No!" she screamed the sobs disorienting her voice. "Stay the hell away from me." She whispered through cleaned teeth as she pushed past him. He heard the front door slam and her car start.

She was gone.

* * *

**So, did you see that coming? What do you think? How will Elena resond when she finds out? Let me know what you think and we will be back to Elena's pov next chapter. xo**


	6. You've Got The Love

**Authors Note: Hey guys. Sorry for the wait but here it is, chapter six. Hope it lives up to expectation. let me know! Thank you for the continued support, i nearly have 2,000 views and I'm very grateful. xoxo**

* * *

Elena's day off consisted of her tears and heart ache. She didn't leave the small apartment even when Rebekah begged for a girl's night out.

"Come on! It's will be fun!" Rebekah pleaded with her.

"I'm sorry, I'm not feeling it tonight, Bek. Soon I promise." And that was that. Rebekah had been a great friend to Elena the last few days as she came to terms with Damon not wanting anything to do with her. They sat and ate take out and watched all the typical heart break movies and listened to sad songs.

But today would be different. Elena would walk into the office with a smile on her face and she would make it look believable. She would do her work and come home and not worry about the past week of Damon's hot and cold games. So she thought.

As Elena made her way to her workstation she noticed Bonnie looking at her with concern.

"Hey Bonnie." Elena said with her smile. She hoped her expression was persuasive.

"Hi sweetie. Are you okay?" Bonnie looked sincere. Obviously her forced smile was not impressive.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" Elena turned to her computer so Bonnie couldn't see the pain that clouded her brown eyes.

"You just ran out quickly the other day, I was worried about you hun." Bonnie was so kind, Elena wished she could just confide in her.

"Oh it was nothing. I'm fine really."

That's what she told Bonnie. That's what she told herself for the rest of the day as she slaved away at her desk meeting all of Damon's demands. She still hadn't got to see him and she knew she shouldn't. But she missed him. She missed not just his kiss and touch but the way he spoke to her as if she was worthy of so much more. Damon illuminated her life and she wasn't ready to let go of that, of him.

She made an impulsive decision to visit his office before making her way home. She took a large breath in before knocking on the door.

"Come in." His voice floated through the walls that confined them and it gave her chills, reminding her of their first meeting.

He looked up from his work and his gorgeous blue eyes met hers.

"Elena, I didn't except to see you." He looked frazzled as his eyes lingered on her for a moment. What was she doing? Maybe she should just run now and abandon this idea completely.

"I wanted to say something. Please, hear me out Damon." She paused awaiting his approval. He nodded as a sign to continue on.

"I know you're not a man who backs down from fighting for what you believe in. I know you are not a coward in anyway. So why are you giving up on us so easily?" Elena sounded desperate, she was aware of that but in all honesty she was. She wanted to salvage anything she had with Damon.

He was silent for a while before speaking.

"I didn't want to hurt you Elena." He said in a quiet voice and the look in his eye told her he was sad and scarred.

"Little too late for that." Elena replied without thinking. Suddenly his temper flared and she was the one scarred. Though, he was mad at himself, not her.

"I know Elena! I screw everything up! I push people away; I hurt them in unexplainable ways without thinking about it! I do stupid things and I can't help it." He stood by the window and stared out into the highway.

"Was kissing me a stupid mistake?" Elena asked timidly. She was standing now and her whole body was shaking. She didn't like conflict and she didn't responded well to it.

"No. I care about you. That's why I can't do this. I can't risk it. " He was still staring out the glass, his hand pulling through his dark hair.

"Life is about taking risks, Damon. Would you be where you are if you didn't take a risk every now and then? You wouldn't have this business if you didn't take a risk. Look at you now. Everyday is a risk, so why are you going to shy away from this one?" The tension between the two was rising. It continued to rise as Damon stalked towards Elena his blue eyes staring into her soul.

"I want you more than anything right now Elena. I just don't think I can." His fingers pushed a strand of hair out of her face. Elena was breathing heavily.

"Just try." Elena muttered. She stared at his lips, oh how she wished she could kiss them again.

Lucky enough her wish was soon granted. It was Damon who made the first move this time, his hand behind her head, guiding her to his lips.

They kissed slowly as passionately for a long time. Damon's hands started to move up and down her body, gently stroking the material of her dress. Elena was pushed firmly against the wall and she did not mind at all.

They continued their make out session until they were both on Damon's leather chair. Elena was on his lap as his mouth made contact with her skin all around her collarbone. She made sure to take it all in. Her hands were playing in his hair and his were just below the hem of her dress.

Elena opened her eyes and spied the little clock sitting on Damon's desk.

9 o'clock?! How on earth did it get so late?

"I... I have to go. Rebekah will begin to worry." Sure enough, Elena's phone told her she had several missed calls and worried texts from her best friends. She straightened out her dress and made sure she looked acceptable incase there was anyone working late in the office.

"This was fun Elena. I really look forward to spending more time with you. But remember, you can't tell anyone about us. There's a lot to lose. So I'd appreciate it if you kept our relationship a secret for now." He smiled and reached for her hand.

She nodded and promised him she wouldn't tell a soul. They exchanged goodbyes and Elena left, hoping tomorrow would bring even better things.

* * *

**What did you think? Leave your opinion, every one(Good or Bad) is greatly welcomed. **


	7. They Don't Know About Us

**Hello once again readers! I was asked this week if Rebekah was in on Delena's dirty little secret. Don't worry, this chapter will clear things up for you. This chapter brings introductions to new settings and character. Worried? maybe you should be. Haha anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The past week, Elena and Damon's secret affair had intensified. Stolen make out sessions in his office, late night dates to remote locations had been on the week's agenda.

The most difficult component of their private relationship was not being able to tell Rebekah. She had been pestering Elena for details about how and where she had been spending her recent free time; now Elena was struggling to find excuses.

It was Saturday morning and Elena was to have breakfast with Damon. The plan was to sneak out, but she had no such luck.

"Where the hell are you going Elena Gilbert?" Rebekah's shrill voice came from her bedroom.

"I'm meeting with a friend." Elena lied.

She felt guilty about betraying her best friends trust, but it needed to be done. There was too much to loose if anyone in the office found out.

"Stop lying to me. I have ignored it all week. Please, tell me the truth." Rebekah had waltzed out of her room, her hair in a tangled mess whilst a purple silk robe covered her barely-there pajamas. It was safe to assume Tyler was asleep in her bed.

It honestly couldn't be that bad telling Rebekah. She knew no one who could get Damon or herself in trouble. Elena tossed the thought around her mind while Rebekah stood there, awaiting answers.

"Okay, but this has to stay a secret." Elena made her promise.

"Fine. Now are you going to tell me or stand around making truces all day?" Rebekah was stubborn, and she always got her way. Elena contemplated how much she should tell her.

"I'm seeing Damon. I know you think it's bad for me but I really like him." Elena said and she looked at her best friends with pleading eyes.

"Bad for you? Elena, this is toxic, dangerous! There are so many reasons as to why this won't work!" Rebekah's voice was raising and Elena had already foreseen her objections.

"Nice to see you're being a supportive best friend, Bek. Now if you don't mind, I'll be going." Elena pushed her way into the hall.

"I'm sorry! I'm just trying to help you Elena. I don't want to see you hurt again." Rebekah's cries went unheard as Elena made her way outside and into the crisp winter air.

* * *

The drive to Damon's house had been awful. Rain splattered her windscreen so bad she could barely see, the traffic for such an early time was unheard of and her heater was broke, so she sat in the car freezing to death. Not to mention her disagreement with Rebekah, which had played on her mind the entire trip.

She sighed with relief once she reached Damon's residence. It was a mansion! The large brown house was surrounded by lush green gardens, just out of town. Elena made her way up the wooden steps and knocked on his door.

Damon met her by the door in casual Saturday jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt. He had sexy bed hair and his usual smirk was on display.

"Hey. You made it." Elena could hear the happiness in his voice. She was glad to be here.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss the opportunity to spend time with you for the world." Elena smiled as Damon kissed her lips with the same fierceness as the first and last time they embraced. "You have such a lovely home."

"Thank you Elena, how about I show you around before we eat?" Damon pulled off her coat, his hands caressed her arms and his mouth dotted her neck with warm kissed.

The guided tour of his place was wonderful. There were multiple bedrooms and bathrooms, a warm study and homely lounge. Not to mention the enormous kitchen where they found themselves cooking a monstrous feast. Admittedly, it was mostly Damon who was cooking, whilst Elena sat pretty upon the island bench top.

Elena snacked on the bacon Damon was frying up as they spoke about where they would like to be in ten years. Damon's plans were to find love and have Salvatore Law Firm be a nation wide success.

"What about you beautiful?" Damon asked her once he finished his explanation of overseas cities he wanted to explore.

"My biggest wish is to be settled down with a beautiful family. Two or three children. I want to be a professional lawyer working in the courts on high-profile cases. Travel and all that." Elena told him as she continued to bite into the fresh food on offer.

"Hopefully, you will be the best lawyer Salvatore Law Firm has ever seen." She bent over to kiss him.

They continued to kiss and Damon's hands were running amuck all over her thighs, sneaking beneath her pale skirt. Elena's fingers were intertwined in his thick hair. Damon let his mouth wander over Elena's chest, un-buttoning her shirt one at a time. Elena broke out in a childish giggle and he couldn't help but follow suit.

"Am I interrupting?" A voice came from the doorway. They both froze and looked around. Standing there was a man, similar in size to Damon with brown hair and wild green eyes. Elena jumped off the table and buttoned her shirt back up.

"Stefan. What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

**Did you predict Stefan's arrival? Think he's going to cause trouble for these two new lovers? What is he doing back? Let me know what you think along with any suggestions for imrpovement. Thanks to all the readers who have stuck around, I hope you continue to do so. Till next time! xox**


	8. The Dilemma

**Hi all! In this chapter we will be introduced more so to Stefan and the good/bad news is that he hasn't come alone. Half of this chapter is from Damon's point of view because there is a VERRY important chat that takes place, behind Elena's back (yes, uh oh). I won't spoil anything else, read on and continue to review!**

* * *

"Stefan, shall I ask you again, what are you doing here?" Damon suddenly turned on his protective switch as he stared down this man. Stefan stood in the doorway, grinning like a Cheshire cat with a large bag by his feet.

"Hello, Brother. Nice to see you again." Stefan creepily said. There was something sinister in his tone.

"Wish I could say the same for you. Are you going to explain what you're doing in MY house?" Damon was getting angrier with each ticking second, and Elena was curious as to why his own brothers company put him on edge.

"Don't forget I used to live in this old house too. I suppose I'm always welcome." This Stefan character came off as one big ass.

"Things change Stefan. I own this place now, I would like some warning before you 'pop by'."

"Okay. Jeez, I only wanted to come around and introduce my brother to my new wife. But I see you have company." He trailed off staring at Elena.

"Elena Gilbert. I'm a friend of Damon's" she outstretched her petite hand and Stefan took it within his own large one.

"Pleased to meet you miss Gilbert. I see you're very... Friendly." Elena tugged her hand free from his hold. "Damon I would like to introduce you to my new wife, Katherine!"

In walked a stunning woman, with long brown curls and a crazy small figure. Damon's eyes widened in shock.

"Damon! I've heard so much about you from Stefan. Nice to finally meet you." She kissed his cheek like they were old friends.

Greetings aside, the two brothers and their respective women, sat down on the large brown leather couches, drinking coffee.

"So how long have you guys been together?" Elena asked curiously. Katherine was a lovely woman, very kind and extremely beautiful. She and Stefan seemed perfectly happy.

"Well we met last December at a Christmas party. Never looked back." Katherine smiled and kissed Stefan sweetly.

"December? When you were still married to Lexi?" Damon asked with a disgusted tone. Elena was shocked, but she hoped it didn't show on her face.

"Well, it's complicated, Brother." Stefan seemed tense to mention of his ex. Clearly, he wasn't a man of many morals, a complete opposite to Damon.

They continued to chat away. Elena noticed Damon growing more and more distressed, but he would never say it aloud.

"Wow, look at the time, you better get home Elena dear." He pulled her off the couch and placed his hand on her back.

"Goodbye Katherine, Stefan. Are you two sticking around?" Elena politely asked.

"Yeah we are. We should catch up one day! It was lovely to meet you." Katherine stood up and hugged her.

"Goodbye Elena." Stefan pronounced and waved as she and Damon left.

"They're lovely, Damon. Especially Katherine." Elena said once they were out front of Damon's house. He simply murmured, leaving Elena unsure whether it was in agreement or not.

"So what's up with you and Stefan? I sensed a bit of hostility there." Elena placed her hand in Damon's.

"We never got along. It was always a competition between us everything was a huge rivalry for my father's love and attention. It's nothing. I'm just worried if he's going to sabotage me... Or us. " Damon was clearly nervous over his brother's actions.

"Do you think he will tell the firm's board about our relationship? Do you think you'll lose the company?" The idea suddenly dawned on Elena. Their relationship was still on secretive terms until her internship was completed in two months. She didn't want to be part of the reason Damon lost everything if it came to that.

"Like I said, he plays dirty, he won't take the easy way out and dob us in. You'll be safe babe." Damon reassured her with a kiss to the forehead.

"Will we be safe?" Elena felt sick to her stomach.

There was a silence before Damon replied.

"Don't you worry sweetheart."

* * *

**DAMON'S POV.**

He watched Elena drive away. His girl was beautiful; there was no denying it.

As soon as she was out of sight, Damon stormed back up the stairs and into the grand house, slamming the front door so hard it nearly collapsed.

Katherine was still smugly seated on the couch.

"Why are you really here? Why now?" Damon was feeling all mix matched emotions.

"It's been so looong, Damon." Katherine remarked drawing out her words. "I missed you. I thought it was pure luck when I ran into Stefan." She was toying with him.

"Katherine, I get that I really hurt you and I've apologized countless times and I'm still sorry. Do you really think your scheming is going to pay off though?" Damon still regretted that night, it was one of the many reasons he tried to fight back his feelings for Elena.

"Of course, but I'm offended you think I'm just here to stir the pot between you two lovebirds. You aren't happy for Stefan and I?" She was smiling all innocent, but Damon knew better.

"Yeah sure." That was his sarcasm showing through. "What do you want from me? Money? Because if that's what it takes for Elena not to find out, then ill pay any price!" Damon was desperate. He could not let Elena to discover the truth about his and Katherine's past.

"Oh, no. Your unhappiness will do. See, sitting around for multiple years, depressed and alone really gives you time to work out these things."

"I'm sorry. I know it doesn't matter how many times I say it, it won't fix what happened. But please, Elena doesn't need to get hurt in this crossfire."

"Nothing can ever fix what you did Damon! Mark my words, you will never be happily in love again, just like myself." With that Katherine marched out of the house to an awaiting Stefan.

Damon crumbled into the sofa. Was this really happening? If Elena were harmed, he would never forgive himself. Why would Stefan help her even? Did Stefan hate him that much; he was prepared to bring back his darkest demon to sabotage him?

He needed to get away, go on a vacation and he would take Elena with him.

* * *

**ROAD TRIP! hopefully you won be left dissapointed! For now, what do you think of Katherine and Stefan's return? Do they have motives to take down our beloved Salvatore? Who knows, youll have to read on...**


	9. Stay With Me

**Hey guys! Not much to tell you today, lets get straight into it!**

* * *

Elena lay across the couch, mindlessly flicking channels on the TV. Whilst her and Rebekah had smoothed out their disagreement regarding Damon, Rebekah still didn't think it was a good idea, resulting in her not being around.

Elena had tried texting Damon earlier but he hasn't replied, so she assumed he was busy sorting out the Stefan situation. At least Stefan's wife Katherine was nice. Maybe she could make a time to hang out with Katherine today? If only I could be bothered getting off this couch Elena thought.

On cue, her phone buzzed and Elena picked it up, examining the Caller ID.

**Damon Salvatore**. Her heart fluttered as she picked up her phone and pressed 'accept'

"Hey Damon." She said with a seductive hint in her voice.

"Hi. How would you feel about going on a little vacation?" Damon always got straight to the point.

"It's a Sunday, we have work tomorrow, we can't both skip out together! Its suspicious." Elena hated that their relationship was founded on secrecy.

"Don't you worry, I've taken care of it. Expect a call from Rose soon. So, are you in?" She could hear his hopefulness through the line. She didn't need to think twice.

"Yes."

She had been given instructions to pack a bag yet no location was mentioned so she packed for different occasions.

'_Maybe I won't need any clothes once we're there'_ she thought as a smirk covered her face.

Like Damon told her she would, Elena received a phone call from Rose, the firm's secretary. Elena attempted to remain casual as Rose told her Mr. Salvatore had decided to take a few days off work and the interns were not required at the office this week. Elena had to give it to Damon; it was a sweet cover story.

No sooner had she hung up and changed, Elena heard Damon's knock at the door. She made her way down the corridor and met him out front.

"Hey. Come on in." Elena said as Damon landed a peck on her cheek. "Sorry about the place, it's horrifically messy." Elena invited him to sit as she quickly wrote a note, telling Rebekah of her adventure she was about to be apart of. Once she was pleased with her message and it was tapped on the fridge, Elena was prepared to go, bags in hand.

"Let's get outta' here."

* * *

Damon had the hood of his Camaro down, once they were safely outside Mystic Falls. The warm breeze floated through Elena's wild hair. A wide smile was painted on her lips as she looked at Damon with full admiration. He was so beautiful and intelligent and so talented. He smiled back at her, but she knew there was something bothering him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked, raising her hand to stroke his cheek.

"I'm just thinking about how beautiful my girl is, and what a lucky guy I am." He was smooth with his compliments and they never failed to make Elena blush. She kissed him on the face before throwing her arms back and laughing.

The drive to the secret location was long and treacherous, with rain and shine consuming their journey. Most importantly, they were having fun. Like two best friends, they sung and laughed at one another, tickled, teased and tormented each other and Elena was grateful to finally see this fun side of Damon.

* * *

It was nearing nightfall as Damon took a turn of the barren main road. They trekked up the hill and Elena was concerned they would break down any moment. All of a sudden, a large, hidden cabin came to view. It was perfect.

"Wow." Elena breathed out barely able to construct and intelligent remark.

"It's beautiful isn't it? This cabin has been family property for centuries. I thought you'd like it here." Damon placed an arm around Elena's waist and dotted her hair with a kiss.

"I love it!" She remarked, tugging on Damon's hand, leading them inside.

After Damon had given Elena a detailed guide of the holiday home, the pair sat cuddled together on the sofa. Elena lifted her head, from its position on his shoulder, to look at Damon.

"Thanks for bringing me here. It's just what I needed." She gave him a positive smile.

"Anything for you." Damon kissed her nose and she began to giggle. "Think it's funny, huh?" He smirked as he continued to peck her nose with his lips. They eventually made contact with her lips. They were now laid across the couch and the cushions were strewn over the floor. Elena was sitting on his lap. Their breathing began to get shallow, kisses increasing in passion. Damon's hand began to crawl up her side. It was rested just below her breast, when she jostled up suddenly, leaving him amused and slightly frustrated.

"I'm going to get something to eat want anything?" Elena said jumping off the couch and with a spring in her step began exciting the room.

"You're such a tease Elena Gilbert!" Damon called after her. The only reply was a boastful laugh, which echoed through the house.

* * *

**Elena the tease huh? Anyway, next chapter will start where this one left off, don't worry. Please keep reading and reviewing also keep sharing the story with friends! Thank you for your support again. Until next time! xoxo**


	10. A Daydream Away

**Hey guys. So I know last chapter was pretty short, so this one is much longer, As a thanks for your patience and kindness. Thanks again for reading and I really hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Elena found herself in the elegant kitchen of the Salvatore holiday home. She looked around her, admiring the dark wood bench tops and antique appliances. She decided a simple sandwich would cure her appetite.

She knew she was teasing Damon before and couldn't help but feel a tiny bit guilty. She laughed it off, thinking to herself maybe Damon appreciated a hard-to-get game. Elena seriously doubted he had come across any woman not eager to jump into his bed.

Elena began rifling through the pantry and drawers looking for the tools and ingredients to make her snack.

"Ugh." She moaned. "Damon, where the hell do you keep the knives?"

She opened up the next draw, rummaging through its contents when her fingers brushed over a photograph. She reached for it and examined it closer. The Polaroid photograph was of Damon, in his younger years and a beautiful looking girl. The photo was old and damaged, so Elena peered harder to make sense of her. It looked like Katherine. No it couldn't be so, Damon had only met her the other day.

She was still clutching the photo as Damon strolled into the kitchen.

"Watcha' got there love?" He asked, flinging an arm around her waist and staring over her shoulder.

"I found this photo. This woman, it looks like Katherine. But that's impossible?" She hoped she was right. She snapped her head around, judging his expression. Damon's face seemed neutral and his sexy smirk remained.

"Of course it's not Katherine! That's just an old friend I met in college. Knives are kept here by the way." He smiled, redirecting the conversation.

"Thanks." Elena mumbled quietly. How could she be so silly? Damon wouldn't lie! He just didn't seem like the type.

Elena decided she wasn't hungry anymore, so instead she followed Damon into the bedroom.

"Glad you could join me, Miss Gilbert. Got everything sorted now, or are you going to leave me hanging once more?" He chuckled and pulled her closer.

"I think I'm good." She said, kissing him harshly.

Damon lifted her up as she wrapped her slim, jean-clad legs around his waist, letting his hand roam up and down her leg. He carried her to the bed and they fell onto the soft mattress, laughing in unison. Damon used one hand to prop himself up above her and the other to undo her pants. Elena tangled her fingers in his hair, his lips never leaving hers. Damon began to kiss her neck, finding her sweet spot and massaging it carelessly with his tongue. A moan escaped her, despite her best efforts to remain calm. Elena found the hem of Damon's shirt and tugged it over his head, feeling his well-defined muscles as she went. He was even better looking without his signature dark attire and Elena wanted to savor this moment of closeness with him. His hands brushed her inner thigh and Elena could feel the heat in her body rising. Damon undid her blouse buttons, pulling the top free of her and throwing it across the room as if his life depended on it. Damon plunged his mouth onto her chest and another groan sounded from her. Elena dug her fingers into his shoulders, arching her back towards him, their stomachs making contact, the feeling of their warm skin touching was like paradise. They were both without clothing, yet their underwear still kept them from what they desired.

"Damon." She gasped as his fingers inched beneath her lacy underwear. She could feel her pulse fastening and her heart raced with every touch.

"Damon." She said again, this time his eyes met with hers.

"What is it, Elena?" She held his face and smiled.

"I'm happy."

* * *

**Damon's POV.**

Damon smiled to himself as he watched Elena sleep. She was so peaceful, angel like even. His mind replayed their sexy endeavors taken place not too long ago. He could still feel the way she touched him with true passion, still hearing his name called as he enticed her to new experiences. He felt himself falling for this girl with every passing second. They will still bare, save for the white sheets that covered them from the crisp air.

As Damon shut his eyes, asking for sleep to come, a vivid picture re-entered his mind. It was Elena, as she looked at the photograph of him and Katherine. Yet, Elena didn't know it was Katherine. He had fooled her into believing it was an old friend. He was grateful of Katherine's ageing features and for how ruined the photo was.

He still kicked himself for having lied to poor Elena, but if little lies were what protected her from the truth then so be it.

Maybe it would be easier to come clean, but it could also mean her could lose her. Right now, she was his everything and he would not let her go.

The even more complicated problem was that of making sure Katherine stayed quiet. If she didn't, everything would come back to bite him.

'All because of one idiotic, alcohol-fuelled decision.' It was his biggest regret, his greatest demon and now it was back to hunt him, after all these years. It was overly suspicious.

Even Stefan's return was unprecedented. Was Stefan back now, because he finally had something that could tear Damon down? No, Damon wouldn't give his brother the satisfaction of hurting him or Elena.

He made that promise as he hugged her tighter and eventually drifted of into unconsciousness.

* * *

Damon's vision was blurred and his head pounded. He could blame the second on the deafening music played, which blanketed the dancers like a wave upon the sand. They endless sea of bodies moved with the flow as one, yet they were all separate. All the dancers would leave their trance and go home to their loved ones, live their day to day lies whether rich or poor, intelligent or dull, yet right now they moved together, breathed together, loved together.

Damon saw the immense beauty in this and found himself smiling, yet he couldn't remember where he was or why he was there. The only thing he did remember was that he was super pissed and in the company of a strikingly beautiful girl.

"So Damon, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked him, nearly yelling to be heard.

Damon laughed. "No. Why, are you offering, pretty girl?" That was the beer talking. She giggled and blushed a little.

"Maybe." The girl smirked at him.

The two danced a while before returning to their table and ordering another round of shots.

"Excuse me. You two are a beautiful couple. May I take your picture?" A drunken partygoer stumbled on, gesturing to his old camera.

"Uh we aren't-" Damon began.

"Why thank you!" Katherine cut him off. "Of course!" She looked at him with a 'why the hell not?' expression as she shifted closer to him. Damon placed his arm around her as the flash went off, blinding them for a few moments. The photographer took off into the crowd, leaving the photo behind.

"Hey Katherine, how about we get out of here?" Damon asked, pocketing the picture.

"Let's go." She took is hand as they lead through the crowds.

* * *

**So what did you think? I haven't written anything as explicit as this before, I would really love some feedback. Did you like the flash back of Katheirne and Damon's first meeting? Let me know.**

**I am regrettably telling you all, the number of readers are dwindeling fast, so my favour of you is to pass the story onto friends or anyone who you believe wold enjoy it, or else i may just have to discontinue the story, and i really dont want to. so please! Tank you all for reading and reviewing.**


	11. Burning Desire

**Hey. So first off, i was struck with epic writters block this week, resulting in the lack of posting. I am so sorry. Also veiws are still lacking which is a downer :( If you can help it would very much be appreciated. Thanks guys and enjoy!**

* * *

Elena stirred, the sunlight shining into her face. She felt someone else's skin under her fingertips and slowly began to open her eyes. They met with Damon's deep blue ones and his sizzled with passion.

"Morning sleepy head." He said brightly, his fingers tracing patterns up her back. His touch was electrifying.

"Good morning." She was bright and chirpy today. Last night was an experience she was in no rush to forget. She smiled at the closeness they shared.

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked her whilst pulling her closer so her head rested on his chest.

"I feel amazing." It was true. Elena had not felt this happy in a long time. Ever since her parents passed away, Matt dumped her suddenly, Jeremy moved interstate and high school was over, Elena had felt lost. Now it was if Damon had chosen her from nowhere and she could not believe we luck.

"I'm so glad. How about some breakfast?"

* * *

A few days had passed since their arrival and both were coming to terms with having to leave the secluded place the following morning.

"I don't want to leave. It's so beautiful here with you." Elena said whilst she was snuggled into Damon's side. His strong arms held her waist, fingers making seductive circles on her hips.

"I know how you feel. Lets make tonight special." He sat up and Elena could picture the metaphorical light bulb go off in his head.

"What did you have in mind?" She began to feel the excited butterflies hustling around her stomach.

"Come with me."

* * *

Damon had lead Elena out onto the pier which was situated on the south side of the lake. They watched the sun set, seeking the unique pinks, purples and oranges before the black of the night set in.

Damon had lit a few candles here and there setting off a romantic atmosphere.

"This is cute." Elena said, taking Damon's hand and holing it in her lap.

He murmured in agreement.

The pair sat there for a while watching the sky get darker.

"Want to go for a swim?" Damon declared suddenly.

"What?" Elena asked, shocked. She looked at him with a stunned expression.

"Yeah come on." He stood up and pulled his tee shirt over his head, leaving his toned body on display.

"Doesn't sound like such a bad idea after all..." Elena bit her lip.

They both ended up in the water naked, the touching leaving warm sensations run throughout Elena's body. They decided after a while it was getting too cold, so they jumped back onto the pier and wrapped themselves in towels.

"How about a little race back?" Elena challenged him. "If you win you get a prize. But if you lose... punishment." She seductively raised her eyebrow, daring him to accept.

"Done. Go!" He yelled, and they both ran off toward the house with speed. They were both very aware of their bare-foot state but any trace of pain was masked by the excitement.

After sprinting through the dark, they made it to the house, Damon mere seconds before Elena. She groaned and both huffed trying to get their breaths back. Damon swung his arm around her shoulders.

"So you promised me a prize remember?" He asked smirking and kissing her soft cheek.

"Mmm, I did indeed." She was being cheekily vague whilst playing with the hem of the white cotton towel, which was all that covered her.

"So, are you going to tell me what I won?" Damon asked with a playfully impatient tone. Elena stood on tiptoes, leaning into his ear. Her breath floated over his skin sending chills up his spine.

"You can do anything, and I mean anything, you want to me." She whispered to him and sexily wandered back into the bedroom, dropping the towel in the hallway.

* * *

Both Damon and Elena were hit with a wave of sadness as the blue Camaro slowly rolled away from the house. Their sexy week away was ending and as soon as it did, Elena longed for another. It had been the greatest few nights of her recent life. She felt it was perfect timing. Though she did need to get home to Rebekah, knowing she would have to spill every detail as soon as she walked in the door. There was also work Damon needed to attend. She was surprised he just up and left the company, but he was the boss and his position had its perks. It also had its downfalls, like not getting involved with interns. Yes, they betrayed the rules and Elena was aware Damon could loose everything. Elena attempted pushing the thoughts off her mind as she thanked Damon for the thousandth time.

"Anything for you." Damon replied, stealing a glance and placing his hand on her leg.

Elena decided to turn her phone back on after a week without it. She wasn't surprised to see many messages from Rebekah although one stuck out. It was from Katherine.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked her, noticing the puzzled look on her face.

"Katherine texted me. She wants to meet for lunch on Saturday." Elena summed up the message to him and threw him a confused look. Damon appeared on edge. "What?" She asked him.

"I just don't think it's a good idea. You don't know her well." Damon focused on the road.

"And you do?"

"Of course not, that's why I worry. We still have to try and understand what Stefan's doing back in Mystic Falls and I'm betting she has something to do with it." He pleaded his case. Damon's mind filled with concerns. What if Katherine told Elena something about them?

"Or maybe we could try and work it out. It's also a possibility she has no idea what's going on and Stefan's just using her. I'm going." Elena ignored his warnings.

"Elena come on! How do we know you'll be safe?" Damon began driving faster; it was a habit when he was driving upset.

"What's the worst she could do? Poison my salad while I'm not looking? You're being immature." She stared out the window, not wanting to have this conversation.

"You're being stupid! I'm telling you, you shouldn't trust her." Damon pulled over to the side of the road. He couldn't risk going any faster.

"I can make my own fucking decisions!" Elena was shocked at herself; she never spoke like that to anyone. "Don't parent me! Just go, I want to get home."

An hour or so later, they arrived at Elena's apartment. Damon got out to help her with her bags.

"I've got it." she mumbled as Damon removed her luggage from the trunk.

"Listen, I'm sorry about before, I was inappropriate. If you want to go, you should okay?" He bent down and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Whatever. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Elena replied dully and made her way up the stair to her floor.

As soon as she began unlocking the door, she heard Rebekah move around inside.

"You're home! I missed you Lena!" Rebekah's long arms wrapped around her and she greatly accepted the embrace. "Tell me everything!" Rebekah beamed.

"Later, I'm going to go lie down, I'm so tired." Elena lied.

"So I guess you didn't get a lot of sleeping in, huh" Rebekah giggled and raised her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Elena smiled back.

"God I missed you." Elena flung her arm around her best friends shoulder and they walked to Elena's bedroom together.

"So tell me, is he good in bed?" Rebekah asked flat-out.

"Watch it." Elena replied warningly, and jabbed Bek in the ribs playfully.

It was good to be home.

* * *

**So this chapter is slightly long but I hope you dont mind. Let me know what you think! By the way, if anyone wants to follow my tumblr, feel free at .com**

**Thanks guys, and i will be back soon with more! x**


	12. Don't Let It Break Your Heart

Hi and welcome to Chapter 12! wow, it has been so great writting for you guys and reading your reviews each time, i appreciate each and every on of you. But now, i have some bad news to share. I am taking an extended holiday, and over that time i most likely will not get a chance to publish. I know, some of you may be mad but i thank you for sticking around and understanding. Anyway, off with Chapter 12...

* * *

The weather was pleasant as Elena sat outside, waiting for Katherine to arrive at the café.  
Ever since she received the invite, Elena had been looking forward to seeing Katherine again and getting to know her better this time.

"Elena!" She heard her name called and spotted Katherine waving from a distance.  
"Hi. How are you?" Elena said politely as Katherine approached and sat down.  
"Great thank you. Yourself?"

The small talk continued on through their wait, it was only once they had received food that the serious conversation started.  
"So Elena, tell me about you and Damon." Katherine picked at her salad and threw a smile in Elena's direction.  
"Damon is the greatest man I've ever met. He makes me really, really happy. He's so honest. I am falling for him." Elena smiled innocently. It was all the truth. Damon made her feel unexplainable things. She felt special, she had never experienced this in her life but she welcomed it with open arms.  
"Honest? That's good." Katherine said coldly. "I really hope he doesn't hurt you Elena."  
"What? Why would you say that?" Elena demanded answers.  
"You're a great girl and There's just a lot of bad men around, I wouldn't want to you suffer." Katherine said, trying to reassure Elena.  
"But Damon isn't like that. I know Stefan and Damon have their differences and you have a right to defend your husband, but you don't know Damon, he wouldn't hurt anyone." Elena was surprised by her outburst but she was right. Katherine shouldn't throw accusations like that around.  
"You're right. I'm sorry." Katherine seemed sincere enough and Elena let the conversation slide.

After a dead silence for minutes, Elena decided to break the frosty ice.  
"So what about you and Stefan. And your plus one." Elena gestured towards Katherine's swollen belly.  
"Ah, we are all going really well. Healthy and happy and together, that's all that matters right? Stefan's looking for some work. I think we will relocate here full time after this one is out." Katherine laughed.  
"Oh. That's... uh, great! Really." Elena tried to remain enthusiastic, but it was a little hard when she pictured Damon's furious reaction in he mind.

After lunch ended, Elena decided to head over to Damon's. undoubtedly he would want to know how the meeting went. Elena knew he didn't trust Katherine, more specifically Stefan, or their intentions but he hasn't stopped her from seeing Katherine.  
She knocked on the hardwood door before making her way inside.

"Hello." She called out through the vast home.  
"Elena?" Damon replied from his home office. She followed the sound of his voice there and found him waiting for her. "Hey baby." We whispered as they embraced in a hug. Suddenly his lips crashed into hers. The taste of his lips were warm and inviting leaving Elena feel fuzzy all over again.

Seated on the couch in the corner of the room, Elena began recounting her lunch with Katherine.  
"Though, she did say something weird about you." Elena touched the subject lightly and he just nodded his head for her to continue talking. "She said she hoped you wouldn't hurt me. Why would she think that you would?" Elena asked him, whilst staring at their intertwined fingers. Damon was a quiet for a while before he spoke. The silence had been eerie and deafening at the same time, Elena could feel it in the pit of her stomach, that she should expect bad news.

"There's something I need to tell you." Damon said in all seriousness. elena was concerned for what was going to come next. He readjusted his position to face her. "Katherine and I... We have known each other for a long time, long before now. I'm-" he was cut off by Elena's wild interruption.  
"What? Wow wow wow. So you're telling me that you lied about knowing her. Why would you do that?!" Elena fumed. She now questioned everything she said before about Damons honesty.  
"I thought I was protecting you." Damon said quietly, ashamed.  
"Protecting me from what? Oh my God, I can't believe you've been lying to me this whole time!" Elena was on the verge of tears.  
"I'm so sorry Elena I didn't-" his voice was beginning to break, he couldn't even look her in the eye.  
"Save it Damon." Elena yelled and stormed out of the room. He caught up to her by the front door and he grabbed her hand firmly within his.  
"Please don't go..." He begged her to stay, but Elena needed some time out to process his lies.  
"Just tell me one thing. Was she your friend or girlfriend." Elena quietened down and pulled her hand away. She wasn't looking forward to the answer.  
"She was my first love." Damon told her the sadness evident in his bright blue eyes. Elena let out a sob before storming out of the house and away for home.

* * *

She couldn't hear, but Damon knew it had to be said aloud. As he watched her driving away in her wreaked state, he mumbled to himself.  
"I love you Elena."

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know! Thanks for hopefully sticking around over this brief hiatus and i promise to be back with more soon! Also go and check out my best friends story at u/4571272/Maggz-E and dont forget you can follow me on tumblr at .com lots of love kiddies!**


	13. Hurts Like Heaven

**Hey! So I'm back and ready with more chapters! i know its been a long break, but once i got back i was so busy catching up with school and celebrating my birthday(Yay happy 14th birthday to me!) but doesnt matter because im back and ready to write! ive got quite a god idea for coming storylines and i cannot wait! hope you stick around till then.**

* * *

Elena stood in the bathroom and stared at her reflection. She looked the same as always, but different. The light in her eyes was dimmed and her usual content smile was nowhere to be found.

"'Lena? Are you ready love?" Rebekah called from outside the door. Elena had to admit Rebekah had been an amazing friend the past two days. She never once said 'I told you so.' but supportive of Elena's state

"Yeah, just a second." She replied. Today was the day to face the music, face him. Her heart picked up with the thought of seeing Damon again, and then reversed in remembering he was the reason she was in this state of grief. Elena needed answers and she would get them today.

Elena checked her outfit, a casual dark green dress and black ballet flats, once over and exited the bathroom.

"You'll be fine." Rebekah said softly as she pulled Elena into a protective hug. Elena simply nodded her head.

"Thanks Bek. Love you." Elena smiled sweetly before collecting her bag and heading out.

"Love you too!" Elena heard Rebekah call after her.

* * *

When Elena arrived at the office, she noticed Damon's Camaro was not in its usual spot. He was not here. Elena felt a mixture of emotions. She was relieved their conversation could be held of, but she was also worried about Damon. Where was he? Was he okay? Of course he wasn't. She had run out so suddenly and didn't give him a chance to explain. She didn't answer his calls or texts. She'd left him alone, he was so afraid of being alone.

'Stop letting him make you feel guilty for his mistakes.' The voice in her head told her. The voice was right. He had lied; he had betrayed her, why should she feel so bad for leaving? She shouldn't and she wouldn't. Donning a fake smile, Elena entered the building with her head high.

"Hey Elena." chirped Bonnie from the opposite desk. Bonnie was a very intelligent woman and also very kind. Bonnie had two children under five, as well as her highly successful law career and Elena respected her. Elena wished for the picturesque family and life that Bonnie had. Elena felt more comfortable in the presence of Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie. How's the weekend?" Elena politely asked.

"Busy as always. Can I ask you something?" Bonnie slapped on her serious face and shuffled her chair towards Elena. Bonnie was very blunt when she wanted to be, there was no beating around the bush for her. She sat opposite Elena and leaned in close. "Are you okay? Lately, you've seemed kind of... Up, and down on an emotional level, if you will. Like, one day you come in happy and full of spirit, but sometimes like today, I can see the sadness in your eyes. You don't have to explain, I'm sorry. I crossed a line. That was not the right thing to say-" Bonnie shook her head as if she couldn't believe she let the words till out of her mouth.

"No, don't apologize. I guess I have been on a bit of an emotional roller coaster. I don't really want to talk about it here though..." Elena trailed off.

"Of course. Say, how about you come around for dinner tonight. My family is dying to meet you. That's if you're not busy." Elena was a little surprised at the invite, defiantly not what she was expecting from well-reserved Bonnie.

"That would be really nice. Thank you Bonnie." Elena accepted, realizing what a great distraction it would be from missing Damon.

* * *

The morning rolled on by and it wasn't until mid-day that Damon came to the office. Elena noticed how ill he looked. His skin was an unordinary pale color and large, black sunglasses shielded his eyes.

The office quieted, only muffled whispers could be heard.

Elena's breath caught in her chest as Damon walked by and looked towards her. She saw his face cringe in sadness, and Elena only wished she could jump up, throw her arms around him and kiss him till it hurt. But it didn't work that way. They were much to complicated for that. The lies and secrets were all catching up now, and it hit them like a train. The separation could kill them.

* * *

It was nearing night and the office was empty except for Elena, Damon and another lawyer, Mason.

"Elena, it's awfully late, shouldn't a young girl like yourself be heading home?" Mason approached her with a friendly smile. He put his hand down on the back of Elena's chair that made her slightly uncomfortable. It wasn't that Mason was creepy, he was very nice and handsome but she didn't really see it as appropriate.

'Yes and all the naughty things you've been doing with Damon is so appropriate.' Elena thought sarcastically to herself.

"Soon, I just have to finish up this thing for Mr. Salvatore," It felt strange calling Damon that after everything they've been through "got a performance review coming up, you know, don't want to lag behind!" Elena replied with a gentle laugh. Another lie. Elena was using work to distract herself from the issue at hand, which was waiting to be resolved.

"I have a feeling Mr. Salvatore will have no problem letting you pass with flying colours." Mason turned and flashed another smile before leaving. What the hell did that mean?

Alone. Her and Damon were all alone. Elena gave herself a moment to gather her thoughts and take a deep breath before making her way to Damon's office. She was there, with her hand raised prepared to knock when the door flew open. Damon was standing there looking worse than he did earlier. His hair was a mess and his shoulders were slumped.

"Elena, I didn't think anyone was left, what are you doing here?" Damon's eyes flashed back to their pale blue at the sight of her. He nearly even managed a smile, which made Elena feel terribly good inside.

As much as she could make him feel ecstasy, she could bring him down oh so suddenly.

"I wanted to speak to you. Unless you wanted me to leave..." Elena was already having thoughts about sprinting for her door.

"Of course not. Come in please." He held the door as Elena made her way inside. She decided to stand. So did Damon, casually leaning on his desk, yet he didn't look casual. More like a bundle of nerves fuelled by alcohol for the past 48 hours.

"I know I owe you an explanation. A long one at that." Damon stared at her, his expression masked with regret.

"Yeah." Elena half scoffed. "You do. Start at the beginning. No more lies."

"No more lies." Damon repeated. But the question still remained. Did he mean it?

* * *

**I know, I know, ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER. Next chapter will start off from where this one left off, promise. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Do you have any suggestions for Damon and Elena in the future? Let me know!I never in a million years thought this story would get so many loyal followers! follow my tumblr at .com**


	14. Demons

**SORRY! i know I took to long in updating, I've been so busy lately. But nevermind that, heres the next chapter, ENJOY!**

* * *

The same question rolled around Elena's brain. Could Damon be trusted? Could he be honest? She would simply have to wait and see.

"Go ahead, start from the beginning." Elena feigned strength and courage, because in all honesty she hasn't felt this weak in years.

Damon politely gestured for her to sit down and so she did. 'May as well be comfortable, this is going to be a long explanation' she thought.

"I met Katherine one night in University. We were together a long time. I assure you, there's nothing between us. There hasn't been for a long time. I thought id spend my entire life with her. But it didn't turn out that way. I dug myself a bit of a whole after she left, but when you showed up, I managed to dig myself out, something I never thought possible. Goddamn, Elena, you changed my life. For the better even when we were at our worst." His words made her heart flutter, but she could tell he was beating around the bush; avoiding the Katherine conversation.

"How serious were you?" Elena felt like she needed to ask, although she didn't really want to know.

"Serious enough to buy a ring." He said with tinge of sadness and regret in his voice.

"And she said no?"

"I never got to ask. She left before I got the chance. But I guess that's a good thing, because I don't think you and i would be where we are today if I'd committed myself." He smiled shyly and Elena felt her cheeks rush with crimson. She knew he still cared about her, but she never realized how much she was valued in his life.

Questions were just pulling up, quicker than Elena could spit them out. What was Katherine like back then? What was he like? What was Damon doing with his life in that time? Did he really feel ready to commit? He answered them all with ease. Elena appreciated this.

"Why'd she leave you?" As soon as she asked, Damon's faced dropped and she was afraid she had bought up something dark. Of course, when the love of your life leaves you, you must fall into a dark place.

"Goodness your full of questions today." he said with a gentle laugh. He stayed quiet for a little while. "She was tired. Of me and my behavior. But I blame myself." His eyes went dark again and she knew that his pain was eating him up.

"One last question." Elena muttered. This question had been sitting around her mind for a while. She seriously contemplated not asking it. But she felt it need be. So she took a chance. "If you had the chance to go back, would you have sooner married her, knowing that we would never have happened?" Silence stung the air.

"No. I'm not just saying that. I've never been as happy as I've been with you." He walked closer and touched his hand to her cold cheek. "I'm crazy for you Elena Gilbert." He smiled at we, a real sweet, genuine smile. Her heart fluttered. She was thrilled. Elena reached up and grabbed Damon's hand.

"I'm crazy about you too."

Damon started to laugh and pressed his lips to her forehead. Elena's arms reached around him and hugged tight, Damon returning the embrace.

"I better get going. I'm glad we had this talk. Thank you for being honest. I think that for now, taking things slowly for a while is best." Elena said pulling away from Damon.

"Of course. However much time you need. I'll always wait for you Elena."

* * *

Elena's ride home was uneventful, if you ignored the re-runs of the conversation she and Damon shared over and over and over. Of course she couldn't be sure that he was telling the truth, but now she had closure and knew their relationship could last.

His touch was so soft, the feel of his lips on her skin so gentle and consuming. She could easily say she was in love with Damon. But telling that to him was another story. He made her so unbelievably nervous, the butterflies never seemed to fade around him. Not because she was scared of him. She was scared of herself. The last time she'd fallen for someone had ended so terribly, she was afraid to be hurt like that again. She shook the thought from her mind._ 'Damon wouldn't do anything like that besides, I won't ever get back to that. Ever'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Elena reached her apartment block's car park and noticed the chill in the air as she climbed out and collected her belongings. She took the stairs, two at a time; eager to get inside the safe haven of warmth that was her home. She dug around her bag trying to find her keys.

"Where are they?" She muttered to herself. That's when she noticed someone standing by her door. She looked up and gasped. Katherine.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Elena demanded.

"I see you aren't very punctual with returning home. You left me waiting a long time Elena." Katherine smiled maliciously as she spoke. She seemed calm. It was off putting.

"I know all about you and Damon." Elena threatened. Katherine scoffed at her.

"As do I. I'm also aware you two love birds are going at it against the rules. How rebellious of you Elena."

"God damn it." Every possible outcome played in Elena's mind. "How did you find that out?"

"No need to reveal my sources now, is there?" She was playing a selfish game. Damon had warned her about that, and she didn't listen.

"If you really cared about Damon you'd keep your mouth shut!" Elena yelled at her.

"Why would I care about Damon? He put me through hell and back! I couldn't give a rats ass about him."

"Then why are you here?" Elena asked quietly. Her knees felt like collapsing, her hands shaking like tremors. There was a long silence from Katherine's side.

"I guess I do care. Care enough to watch him suffer just like I did." Katherine stormed away, a furious look in her eyes. "Don't make me tell you I told you so. Run while you can." Elena was speechless. What was that? A warning? A threat? She had no clue. Elena rushed to open her door, getting inside and making sure it was locked tight behind her. She called out to Rebekah; no reply. It was safe to call Damon.

He answered after three rings.

"Elena? Hi." His voice seemed lighter and happier than it had earlier today.

"She was here! Katherine was at my house!" Elena even heard the worry in her tone.

"Whoa, slow down. Katherine what's at your place? Why?" There was that loyal concern Damon often possessed. She shouldn't have rang, should have just dealt with it by herself.

"She's found out about us Damon. She knows." Elena rubbed her head, which was starting to ache.

"Oh my god. Who told her?" Damon asked.

"Jesus Christ, I don't know!" Elena cried. She did that when she was stressed, she took her anger out on everyone else.

"Calm down, it's alright." Damon said comforting her a bit.

"I'm sorry for snapping." She apologized.

"It's fine. I know it's hard to..." Elena spun around on her heels to see Rebekah standing by the door. She hadn't even heard her come in. Damon kept talking when Elena interrupted him.

"Uh Damon, I gotta go, talk later." And with that she hung up. She scanned Rebekah's disappointed scowl. "Look Bek, it's..." Elena started but was stopped.

"Was that Damon? You have some serious explaining to do."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Delena back together, Katheine's threats? let me know, all reviews are welcome. **


	15. Born to Die

The disappointed look on her friends face said it all. You failed. You ran back, like you said you wouldn't and now we're back to square one. You failed.

"Look, Rebekah, I spoke to Damon today and he explained everything. It's really nothing to be concerned about." Elena spoke timidly.

"Nothing to be concerned about? Elena god, that's the thing about you, you give people too many chances even though they fail you. I thought we agreed it was over. You wouldn't let him hurt you again." Rebekah was furious and Elena was furious right back at her. The nerve she had! How could Rebekah possibly understand?

"Get off my back, I don't need you to look after me. I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions. Why don't you get that?" questioned Elena.

"I do! I get it! But can't you see that running back won't solve anything?"

Elena had heard enough. She pushed past Rebekah, grabbing her purse off the kitchen counter on the way out. "Where are you going? To see Damon?" Rebekah yelled after her.

"No. I'm going out to Bonnie's. Don't stay up." Elena said with a slam of the front door.

* * *

The silence cried as Elena sat in the car and reevaluated the last two hours of her life. Damon, Katherine, Rebekah. Three different people, three different conversations, each leaving Elena worse off than the last. Elena fished her phone out of her bag and sent Damon a quick text telling him she was okay. She stared out the window into the night. Was this what her life had become? Too many broken promises, too many arguments, too many people getting pushed away. It felt like senior year of high school all over again. She cringed at the thought.

She decided to get going before her thoughts got any scarier.

...

Elena knocked on the door. She could hear the noise of children inside yelling and running. Before she knew it, Bonnie was opening the door before her, her heartwarming smile across her face.

"Elena! I'm so glad you came" Bonnie greeted her with a hug.

"These are for you." Elena said handing Bonnie the precious purple flowers she picked up along the way.

"Why thank you beautiful. Come inside and meet the family!"

* * *

It had been a lovely night. Bonnie's two young boys were simply adorable, fawning over Elena all night as if she were a new toy. Jamie, her husband, was caring in every sense of the word. Elena saw the way he looked at his wife; with pure admiration and love. Elena hoped for a marriage like that one day. That sent her mind spinning thinking weather that would be her and Damon.

The moon shone bright in the sky sprinkled with silver stars. She sat comfortably in a large wood chair outside with Bonnie. The gas heater shed some warmth on them.

"So, want to tell me what's been going on with you?" Bonnie asked with sincerity.

"I guess it's been a mix of things, that just leads all the way back to one person. I'm fighting with my closest friend, over a guy!" Elena hated admitting it to herself. The words tasted bitter in her mouth.

"Damon?" Bonnie questioned. Elena felt her jaw drop. Now the crap was about to hit the fan. She leant in closer to Bonnie.

"What? How do you know?" Elena asked her urgently.

"I'm psychic... " Bonnie broke into a smile. "No, I'm kidding, it isn't really hard to tell. I noticed the looks you give each other. A day you come in all quiet and sad, Damon's moody, is late or doesn't show at all. Just put two and two together, love." Elena processed what Bonnie was saying. Was it really that obvious?

"Wow. Do you think anyone else knows?" She trusted Bonnie not to say anything, but everyone else she wasn't sure about.

Bonnie scoffed. "Please, half those dim wits in there wouldn't be able to tell if it hit them in the face, and the other half couldn't give a damn about anyone else except themselves. I really think you're good." Elena had to agree yet she knew someone had let Katherine in on it.

"Thanks. You haven't happened to speak to a woman named Katherine recently?" When Bonnie raised her eyebrows, Elena took it as a hint she didn't know what she was talking about. "She's around my height, dark hair, eyes, always dressed in skinny jeans and heels..." Elena attempted to see if that rang any bells. It did.

"Pregnant?" Why had Elena ignored that one obvious trait? Elena nodded her head and Bonnie continued. "I've seen her hanging around the office in the morning and at night but I haven't spoken to her. I used to know her, really well." Elena was shocked. She didn't see that one coming. "She was Damon's old partner. I've known him for a long time. I was one of his first employees and we got along fairly well. Anyone who knew Damon knew about Katherine. He treated her like a princess. But things started to get tense and then she just dropped off the radar, Damon lost himself in depression and work ad drinking. It was awful, Elena. The company nearly fizzled out before it even began. I hadn't seen him that happy since you came along, that's the honest truth." Bonnie grabbed her hand. "He must really love you Elena."

"Yeah. I love him too."

* * *

The two continued their conversation for hours. It was nearly ten o'clock when Elena's phone buzzed with an incoming call. She didn't recognize the number, so she picked up.

"Hello." She said politely.

"Hi, am I speaking to Elena Gilbert?" An older female's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Yes, this is she. Who's calling?" She replied.

"This is the Mystic Falls General Hospital, Mr. Damon Salvatore was admitted recently after being involved in a car accident." Elena's heart skipped a beat. She felt as though her air supply was cut off. Was he okay? "You were his first emergency contact, would I be correct in saying so?" The woman asked. Elena began to shake and she looked at Bonnie, eyes bulged in terror.

"Yes, yes. I will be there soon." She hung up and nearly dropped her phone, the first tear falling. She wiped it away and turned to Bonnie. "I have to go, Damon's in the Hospital." Elena rushed to pick up her things.

"I'll come with, you can't drive in that state." Bonnie touched her shoulder. Elena began to shake harder as Bonnie pulled her in for a hug.

"It will be okay. Damon will be okay."

* * *

**Damon's POV.**

_~1 hour earlier~_

Damon dove down the empty road towards home. He had only just resurfaced from the ocean of paper work and duties he neglected over the weekend. Plus that, he now had to deal with Katherine threatening Elena. He hadn't heard from Elena since her last "I'm okay" text. He hoped she was all right. She mentioned seeing Bonnie Bennett tonight; hopefully she was safe with her, or at home with Rebekah. He stressed some more about it. It was crazy how she came here as a piece in Stefan's plan, so he assumed, yet was now destructing his relationship with Elena more so than his brother.

Damon glanced at the speedometer and noticed the little hand exceeding the limit by a bit. He should stop this crazy, stressed out driving, but he didn't care.

He thought about his little brother and his ex-girlfriend some more and that's where his mind started working overtime. What if they were looking at this wrong? What if Katherine was not a pawn in Stefan's game, but rather he in one of hers? That would make perfect sense. She knew Damon would be thrown off by his appearance, he would have no clue that Stefan was just the mindless, idiot stuck in the middle. 'That cunning little bitch...' Damon though. Hit him where it hurts. Now he just had to figure out why.

He saw the speed go higher and higher. Unfortunately he didn't see the deer in the headlights until the last second. The Deer's face must have somewhat mirrored his same startled expression. He swerved to avoid it, but his speed was too high, his swerve too severe and he ended up losing control. He cursed loudly as he saw himself about to hit a tree.

"Is this how it's going to end?' The thought ran through his mind. And after that, for possibly the last few seconds of his life he saw Elena. All the things he had done and would never get to do with her. They'd never get married, never have children and never grow old together.

The collision was worse than he thought. His whole body felt the impact. Just like a switch, the blackness came and swallowed him whole.

_On the seat next to his unconscious body, lay his phone, which had been flung from its console. It lit up with a message from a blocked number._

'Goodnight Damon.

xoxo -**K**'

* * *

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter! im still amazed at the reaction this story has gotten and i thank you all every day.**


	16. Need You Now

**I am still overwhelmed by the amount of support for this story. I continue to appreciate you guys everyday and its the reason i continue to write. Heres the next instalment. Hope you all enjoy it. please review you guys.**

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

Damon emerged from Elena's car and looked up at his home. His week in hospital had really made him miss the comfort of his own bed. He grabbed his crutch and shoved it under his arm. He noticed Elena's sympathetic expression as she watched him hobble along.

"Oh look at the cripple trying to walk, poor bastard." He said mocking her voice. He heard her laugh. That beautiful laugh he had longed for. She had been too concerned over him, the last few days, to laugh and that made him sad.

"As much as i appreciate it, you know you don't have to look after me." He said turning to look at her. She looked tired. No wonder, she's stayed at the hospital late at night and returned early in the morning. Damon could imagine her back home worrying. He knew she was under stress about Rebekah, Katherine and her internship.

"Someone's got to." She casually said as she kissed him on the cheek and continued to take his bags inside. It felt awful being useless. Damon sighed heavily and made his way inside.

* * *

Damon was comfortably stationed in his bed, feeling useless all over again. Elena was out in the kitchen fixing something for him, or so he thought.

"Elena! Stop fussing! Sit your pretty ass down for a while." He called out to her. In a few seconds her head popped around his doorframe. She took another step and came into his field of view. His jaw dropped when he saw the sundress she worn earlier was gone and she was now left standing in nothing but her cute underwear.

"Hmm... Nar. I think I'll stay out here" she teased him, smirking her way through it. "Thanks for saying I've got a cute ass though." She stuck it out for emphasis and skipped off. The nerve on that girl.

"That is not fair! Get back here!" He yelled after her and was responded with an echoing laugh. Playing hard to get? He'd have to play harder. With all his effort, he managed to get up without a sound. Never the less it took some time before he reached the doorway. He hid around the side, waiting for her to return. He smirked as his plan came into action.

"Ouch!" He hollered a sound of pain and heard her running as soon as he did.

"What-" she began. Damon quickly grabbed her, causing a shout of surprise from her mouth. It was silenced when his lips crushed onto hers. His tongue made entrance as his hands roamed her sides. She pushed him off. "What the hell are you doing out of bed?" She demanded. He shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"I was sick of playing the patient. Apart from the fact I'm awfully lucky to get such a hot nurse." He pulled her waist and planted little kisses on her neck. She giggled.

"You need to rest. Now go lay down. Doctors orders." She winked and slightly shoved him in the direction of his bed.

"Only if you join me." He bargained. She thought about it, or at least pretended to. She sighed

"Fine." She said with a huge smile, which he returned.

He shoved her down onto the bed, crawling on not so graciously after her. He kissed her delicious lips with fury, tasting her, feeling her there with him. Her fingers inched under the collar of his shirt, caressing the soft skin underneath. Her touch radiated through him as her fingers danced in his hair. They flipped over so now she was hovering above him. He loved the look of passion in her eyes, it was all for him. She lowered herself upon him, getting lost in the moment, forgetting his injuries. He gasped in pain, biting his lips as a surge of pain ran through his ribcage.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry." she apologized. Her expression displayed guiltiness; generally concerned she'd done serious damage.

"It's okay. Really." He said sitting up. She rolled off Damon her hand visibly shaky. "Hey, I'm fine. Come here." He reassured her, reaching his arm out which she curled into gingerly. They lay there quietly for a while. It was little moments like these he appreciated most. They could do anything, yet were both content doing nothing at all, as long as they were in one another's company. Elena looked so beautiful and innocent in the mid afternoon light that touched his bedroom. Her hand rested on his chest, so delicately.

"What are you thinking about handsome?" She asked, her voice drowsy and warm.

"You." He looked down at her beautiful face once again, just in time to catch her cheeks flood with crimson. "And how much I l-" he was cut off by a knock at the door. Of course. Perfect timing to say the least. Just as he found the courage to tell Elena what he really felt.

"Crap." Elena muttered under her breath, reaching for something to put on. She settled for one of Damon's shirts.

"Ignore it. They'll go away." He tried to pull her back down as a second knock sounded on the wooden door.

"It might be important." She urged.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

She opened the door to revel a police officer standing out front. She became awfully embarrassed by her attire.

"Officer, how can I help you?" She asked with a smile on her face. She must have looked ridiculous attempting to hide behind the door.

"Good day. Is Mr. Damon Salvatore home?" Sheriff Connor Jordan his badge read. Elena was certainly alarmed.

"Yes he is. What is this visit regarding?" Elena questioned him. By this point she heard him attempting to shuffle his way down the hall.

"The incident regarding Mr. Salvatore and his car last week." He told her straight out. "It may not have been an accident." Elena's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. What the hell? Did someone try to murder Damon?

"Excuse me?" Damon said from behind. "Did you just imply someone tried to make me crash? I nearly ran into a god damn deer!" Damon said aggressively. The amount of times he'd recounted that story… Well he lost count.

"Mr. Salvatore, upon further inspection, it appears there was a hole in your break line. It may be there because of the crash but positioning looked rather precise. In addition we received a call telling us to look into the wreckage. That's what we found. And this." He handed Damon his phone in an oversized plastic bag. It had a few scratches but nothing too serious. It had got off easier than him. "Mr. Salvatore, may I ask, for any reason whatsoever would there be someone out there pinning to hurt you?" He asked, pulling a note pad and pen out of his pocket.

"No. Of course not. Who called?" Damon demanded. Why would anyone call in like that? Don't the police department have better things to do then hover over wreckages? Elena had heard they were extra busy following up animal attacks around the town.

"It was an anonymous called." Sheriff Jordan said. The guy looked just as puzzled as Elena and Damon did. Damon shook his head. How could that be? "That is all. If you think of anything don't hesitate to call. Thank you for your time." He handed Damon a card before turning on his heel and heading down the stairs towards his car.

"What the hell is going on?" Elena asked as she shut the door.

"I wish I knew." Damon took a deep breath in and rubbed his head. Finding out someone wants you dead comes with quite the migraine.

"You should go lie down." Elena gripped his arm gently leading him into the bedroom.

Back in his comfortable position surrounded by pillow after pillow Elena kissed him gently on the cheek. "I should go. If you need anything call, okay?" She was so good to him and hit made him question how he got so lucky.

"Alright then. Thank you." He smiled graciously at her. With a final wave she left.

She hasn't even made it to the doorway before her phone started buzzing in her bag. She fished it out and read the caller ID. **Damon **it flashed. She answered it up curiously.

"I need _you_."


	17. In My Veins

**hi guys. Thanks to all of you who still continue to stick by this story. Apologies in advanced for any spelling and/or grammar issues in this chapter as I am uploading it via my phone. Hope you enjoy this one and don't forget to review and share! **

* * *

The sun was just starting to shine through the curtains when Elena opened her eyes and found herself snuggled next to Damon. She smiled to herself looking at his innocent form lost in unconsciousness. She didn't want to wake him, but she really had to get going, seeing as though it was the beginning of the working week. She was not fond of Mondays. She managed to wiggle out of Damons hold, leaving him undisturbed. She found a pair of jeans she'd left there a number of weeks ago still crumpled in the corner. She took it Damon didn't get much time for home maintenance. She pinched a grey sweatshirt of his and threw it over her head. There was something about guys sweatshirts that Elena found super sexy.  
"Sneaking out so early, huh?" She gasped, unaware that he had awoken. He sat upright his signature smirk plastering his face like a neon sign.  
"Hey, I didn't want to wake you. How you feeling today?" She asked walking over, greeting him with a soft kiss.  
"Still pretty crap, but I guess I'll live after a pain killer or two." He joked around, still making light of his situation. "And where do you think you're going?" He questioned her, mocking a concerned, fatherly expression.  
"I got to get to work. You know, that thing people actually have to attended wether they feel like it or not." She said smugly.  
"That attitude will get you in a lot of trouble Gilbert. And don't forget you work for me, if I say you don't have to go, you don't have to." He tugged her hand, forcing her back onto the bed. His hand lifted to her face, pulling her lips closer to his. She broke away.  
"I know, but I have a load of stuff to get done. Don't forget Klaus can still fire me whilst you're out of work." Klaus was the second in charge. He and Damon certainly had their differences, but he was a hard worker. That's why he had the job and why Elena had to get a move on. Damon grunted.  
"I can still fire him too, right here from my bed." He replied. She knew he had that power.  
"I still have to go. I'll drop round later. Make sure you rest!" She called to him. She really would give anything to jump straight back into bed with him.

* * *

She finally made it back home. She unlocked the door and heard a male voice from inside as she sat her bags down on the couch.  
"You're back! Bout time. How's my sexy..." Tyler walked out in nothing but his gym shorts. He stopped dead in his tracks as he realised Elena was not Rebekah. "Oh. Hey 'Lena. I thought... You know." His face lit up bright red as Elena began to laugh.  
"Don't worry about it." She told him, attempting to contain her chuckles. "Where's Bek?"  
"She went to get coffee. She'll be back soon. So, you stay the night with Damon?" Elena flung her head around. He wasn't meant to know that! Tyler was such a loud mouth. Elena clearly had a shocked look masked on her face. "Bek told me. I promise to keep your secret. How's that going for you two?" He asked sincerely.  
"We're great. Defiantly got some rough patches, but he really makes me happy, Ty." She blushed thinking about him. It was true, some of her happiest times recently were with him. Some of her worst also, but somehow the good overshadowed the bad.  
"Good. You deserve someone who really likes you Elena. And I want nothing more than to see you happy. I know Rebekah feels the same." He explained to her. The two still weren't seeing eye-to-eye on the whole situation.  
"Sometimes it doesn't feel like it though." Elena muttered. She didn't understand her friend's reservations of them.  
"I know. She's just concerned you're moving too fast. I think she's worried about what would happen if it did come to the worst." Moving too fast? Elena hadn't really put much thought into it. It had only been less than two months.  
"I guess in some ways, maybe we are moving to fast. Yet in others, it feels eternally slow in the trust gaining." Her wavering trust in him was still something of concern.  
For a while now, Elena was still worried over something so small, which held so much power. Those three little words. Damon hadn't said them to her. Ever. It was part of the reason she was too afraid to say them herself. What if he didn't feel the same way? She'd make a fool of herself. She wasn't prepared for that.  
She noticed Tyler still looking at her whilst she was deep in thought. She snapped out of it quickly.  
"Sorry Ty, I have to get ready for work." She told him with a gentle smile.  
"Yeah sure. Come here first." He said, pulling her into a big hug. She enjoyed Tyler's hugs. They were very brotherly in a sense. He was like the protective big brother, her own never was. "Elena, just know that Rebekah loves you. So do I. You're like family. And I won't be afraid to bash some sense into that guy if he hurts you. Got it?" He made it clear. His joking mannerisms didn't hide the utter seriousness behind the statement.

* * *

**Damon's POV**  
After a few more hours of on and off sleep, Damon decided he needed to do something semi-productive before he went mad. He sure was not one for sitting around and resting.  
He made his way back to the kitchen with aid from the fiddly, plastic crutches where he'd left his phone that had been saved from the wreckage. He tore it out from the plastic evidence bag the cops had placed it in. He started it up and it took longer than usual.  
Once it was going Damon plowed through the seemingly endless pool of work emails, texts from people he rarely spoke to wishing him a fast recovery and calls from closer family members. You never realise how popular you are until you're thrown in the pool of trauma.  
He was about to give up when a message stood out to him. It was from a blocked number. He went into it and read. In that moment, with a single message he felt his blood run ice cold.  
**Goodnight Damon.  
xoxo -K'**  
K- it could only be one person; Katherine. He didn't know it was possible to be so furious until that moment. It was sent around the time of the accident; was it planned? It would explain the cops inquiring about the hole in his break line. Bitch tried to kill him!  
He looked up her number and dialed it.  
"Oh Damon. What a lovely surprise. Bored with Elena already?" Katherine's voice drilled through him. She still played games. Getting inside his head. That's what she wanted.  
"Listen here. I know what you did. You tried to kill me!" He yelled into the phone.  
"No need to raise your voice. I can hear you perfectly fine." She said slyly. She was so cunning and manipulative.  
"Stop playing games. The cops will hear of this. You'll go to jail!" He threatened. Her reaction was not suspected. Laughter; she laughed at him!  
"Oh no honey. Not unless you and your pretty little girlfriend want to be outed." She laughed again. "Imagine your reputation if people found out you were shagging the intern."  
"A: I am not just _shagging the intern_." Damon hated that term. Elena was so much more than just an employee he happened to be sleeping with. "And B: who would believe an attempted murderer?" He interrogated. Surely he outsmarted her now.  
"Oh sweetie. They don't have to believe me. But I'm sure they'll believe your brother. Or your employees. I'm very well connected, Damon." She was always a step ahead of him. Always. He punched the table top and swore loudly. "Okay, so here's our deal..." She began.  
"I don't want to make a deal with you Katherine." He said firmly.  
"Here's our deal." She started again more forcefully."You keep quiet and so do I. Simple as that. Good bye Damon." She hung up on him. He tried taking a deep breath to calm himself down. It did not work. Using every profanity under the sun, he threw his phone at the wall watching it shatter on to the ground.  
He could never escape her. Never. Better sooner than later he learnt his lesson.

* * *

**So what did you all think? Let me know! Blackmail and betrayal... **

**Here's a heads up, the next few chapters are going to be HUGE so stay tuned! Promise I won't take to long. Kisses.**


	18. Wake Me Up

**Hi guys, i am sooo sorry for the delay but good news; I will upload two chapters today! I really hope you all like these next few chapters they will be BIG! please review, it always means a lot to hear back from readers. **

* * *

The day ticked on slowly for Elena. The past few hours had been a blur of enthusiastic "Happy Birthdays" on a not-so-happy birthday. Elena had hated celebrating her birthday ever since her parents died. It had always been a spectacular event in the Gilbert household. Now that they weren't around Elena never felt like celebrating without them. It was more of a reminder of the day she lost everything; Her parents, her brother and her happiness.

Damon was away on business; he had a string of important meetings in Charlotte regarding investors that he could not miss, birthday or no birthday. He wasn't expected back for another two days and Elena was already feeling the loss. They had talked over the phone of course but nothing compared to being in his arms.

It was a Saturday, so there was no work today. Elena caught up on some sleep until Rebekah came bounding in around 11 singing 'Happy Birthday'. Rebekah jumped on the bed telling Elena flat out "you can't sleep the day away! We have plans!"

Those plans included a trip to the DVD rental shop to pick up a stash of sappy movies and a few tubs of ice cream. The pair pigged out on awfully good food, laughed and cried along with the movies and had a relaxed kind of day, just the way Elena liked it.

Around one Damon called also to send his birthday wishes. He apologized again for missing her birthday.

"No it's totally fine. I mean, how many more birthdays will I have? You've only got one chance to advance your company." On the other end of the line she swore she heard a plane fly overhead, very loudly. "Are you at an airport?" She questioned. Damon wasn't meant to be home for another two days, so why would he be there?

"No! Corse not." He scoffed. "Just driving with the windows down that's all. I better go now. Bye. Can't wait to see you again." He said quickly, hanging up abruptly.

"You too." Elena muttered to herself.

* * *

It was around five when Elena started hesitating. Her older brother, Jeremy, and his girlfriend, Anna, were scheduled to come for dinner. Seeing your only family on your birthday should be a good thing right? Wrong. Ever since the passing of their parents, Jeremy hadn't been the brother he should have. Who could blame him? He was dumped with trying to look after a 15-year-old sister when he had only just turned 18 himself. That time was a turning point for him. He had become chronically depressed and forfeited himself to a life of drug and alcohol abuse. How Anna stood to live with him, she could never know. Elena couldn't and ended up living on her own whilst Jeremy spent the last few years of Elena's educational life god-knows where, doing god-knows what. That's where it all downwardly spiraled for her too.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rebekah asked sitting next to her on the couch, wrapping her in a hug.

"Yeah I'm fine." Elena lied. She was not fine. She was worried. They didn't keep alcohol in the house, but that wouldn't stop Jeremy from getting drunk.

The last time she had seen her brother was at a New Year's Eve gathering, where he got so sick he had to be taken to the hospital. But the bastard didn't learn. She kept tabs on him with his friend and her reliable buddy, Matt Donovan. Matt and Jeremy had been good friends all their lives and yet Matt never got mixed in his extra-curricular activities. The guy had a lot of will power to put up with him.

Elena rubbed her damp palms on her skirt as the doorbell rang. She breathed deeply as Rebekah got up to answer it.

"Hi!" Rebekah said, faking the extreme enthusiasm. "Come in." She welcomed them in.

"Hey Elena." Jeremy pulled Elena into a hug. She immediately smelt the smoke and alcohol on him. His blood-shot eyes told her he was very drunk. "I bought you this." He said, holding up a bottle of bourbon.

"Oh, uh thanks." Elena stuttered. "But you know we don't drink, right?" She asked with a warm smile.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to drink it." Jeremy popped of the top and went searching for a glass. Elena shot Anna a sad look. She could see in the small girls eyes that this was something that happened regularly, no surprises.

The four of them sat around the cozy lounge watching, or half watching, a game of basketball. Jeremy had long given up on pouring the bourbon into a glass, now drinking the liquor straight from the bottle. Just before half time there was another knock at the door. She noticed Rebekah's expression change as she went from intently watching the game to concentrating on the unknown visitor. It was clear it wasn't a shock to Rebekah. Maybe it was Tyler?

Elena volunteered to go answer it. She opened the door and her breath caught in her throat. Damon was standing by the door, bouquet of flowers in hand. Her jaw must of hit the floor.

"You..." She said through a deep breath, cut off from saying more by a smoldering kiss.

"Happy Birthday Elena." Damon said, his iconic smirk making her melt.

" I can't believe you came. Thank you."

She invited Damon inside, anxious for him to meet Jeremy. Elena pleaded Jeremy didn't cross any lines tonight. She couldn't deal with that.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

Damon placed his hand on her small waist as the pair made their way inside to join the rest of the company. Rarely did Elena speak about Jeremy but Damon knew enough to play it safe.

"Damon Salvatore. Pleasure to meet you." He introduced himself to her brother with a handshake and a coy smile.

"Yeah hi." Jeremy responded, turning back to the game of basketball on TV. Jeremy's girlfriend was far more polite. She introduced herself as Anna and quietly apologized for Jeremy's behavior, not that it was her fault.

Damon could tell Elena was frustrated with her brother. The man turned up to his little sisters house, on her birthday, pissed and is a complete ass. Damon would sucker punch the bastard, but something told him it would make everything a shit load worse.

"Come with me." Elena whispered into his ear, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. "We'll be back." She assured the rest of the party. She pulled him into the dinning room, pushing Damon against a wall and kissing him passionately. His hands roamed down her sides, sliding over the silk of her dress. He wanted what was beneath it so bad. Her fingers tangled in his jet-black hair. A small groan escaped Damon's lips as her tongue swept over his.

"I missed you while you were gone." She said, pulling away to catch her breath.

"And I wished you were with me the entire time." Damon said pulling her closer. "Want to see your present?" That bought a childlike sound of excitement out of Elena.

"Yes please!" She clapped as he pulled a red box from his pocket. He opened it to revel an oval shaped locket hanging on a chain. It was beautiful with vine-like shapes surrounding a precious ruby.

"Wow. It's beautiful." Elena proclaimed.

"I thought so too. It's something that's been passed through generations of Salvatore's. No one really knows where it came from. Don't open it though; supposedly it's got something called Vervain in it, meant to repel creatures of the night or something. Who knows if it's real though?" Damon explained.

"That's really cool. I love it. Put it on will you?" She asked pulling her hair around one side. He did, leaving a kiss behind her ear.

"We should go back. Thank you Damon." She said with a dainty smile.

"For what? The gift? It's nothing compared to you, beautiful." He said smoothly, making her laugh a little.

"Not just the necklace. For being here and just being a part of my life. I don't know what I would do without you." Elena told him sincerely.

"Me too, Elena. Me too." He replied pulling into a tight embrace.


	19. Riptide

**Sorry I have taken so long to write, i've had a busy few weeks. thanks for waiting! let me know what you think.**

* * *

Elena felt light fingers tracing patterns along her spine. She believed this was one of life's simpler pleasures. She mumbled a hushed "good morning" as Damon's hand snaked around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

"Morning back" he said in her ear, teasing it between his lips. His warm breath on her neck woke her up for good, making her feel comforted. "How'd you sleep?" Damon asked sensitively.

"Great." For the first time in a while, Elena slept soundly. In Damon's arms she felt safe. Elena didn't have many people in her life in which she could say she loved, but after last night's confession, Elena knew Damon was here to stay. He gave her warmth and happiness, and he made her smile; a task not many people can do. He always knew to say the right thing to her, whatever mood she was in. He dealt with her, tolerated her and mostly he loved her. Elena felt like the luckiest girl to grace the world.

"It's too early to be thinking so hard, beautiful." He remarked whilst rubbing her shoulder blades. His fingers were so kind, causing her to break out in goose bumps.

"Okay then. Do something to take my mind off everything, except you." She replied flirtatiously.

She rolled over so they were face to face.

"Gladly." He replied. One words was enough to send Elena's world spinning. They kissed long, hard, passionately. Both sets of hands were groping around for anything to hold; waist, shoulders, hair, ass. The morning became very hot, very fast.

Elena advanced, straddling Damon, their hips grinding in harmony. Her fingers gripped at the hem of his loose, grey tee shirt and lifted it over his head, once again mesmerized by the hard muscular body he possessed. She pecked tiny kisses up and down his chest, arms and stomach. He murmured with delight.

No time was wasted, both being rid of their clothes in record speed. Neither could get enough. Fingers danced across skin, and knotted in hair. In the heat of the moment, both were thrown into oblivion simultaneously.

They lay there staring at the roof, enjoying the intimacy. Elena was fond of moments like these, where they could just lay and be. In the comfort of their beds there was no worries; no Katherine, no one to discover there secret, nothing. It was just they in this mighty big world.

"I'm going to get a drink. Want one?" Elena asked an exhausted looking Damon. He accepted. She grabbed her robe from its spot hanging inside the closet door. She felt quite cold standing barefoot and naked.

She walked out to the kitchen and was awfully surprised to find Rebekah at the bench top, headphones in, reading a book intensely. "Rebekah? I thought you were at Tyler's! Oh my god." Elena began blushing. Thank God for the robe! Rebekah pulled the headphones from her ears.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I just said I didn't know you wee here. Otherwise-" Elena began but got cut off by the blonde.

"Yeah don't worry. Lets just not talk about it. Like ever. And never diss the efficiency of these $10 headphones, right?" Rebekah said half smirking.

"Okay." Elena found it was easiest to accept and move on. God, she felt embarrassed. Hopefully Rebekah did not hear all of the shouts from the bedroom.

"So how did last night go? I'm guessing you two cleared most of it up." Rebekah noted raising her eyebrows. Behind the witty remark was a sincere concern.

"Yes, I told him everything. When it started, Jeremy, meeting you. He was great about it. He didn't make me feel petty at all, nothing like I expected. Honestly, I expect him to hit the ground running after I told him. But he didn't. He told me he loves me." Elena said with a wide smile, speaking softly so Damon didn't hear her sappy explanation.

"What?" Rebekah gasped. She didn't pick up the quiet memo. "I'm so happy for you! You said it back right?"

"Yes, of course. And I meant it. For the first time in my life, I am really in love."

* * *

Tuesday night Damon called whilst Elena was on the couch, enjoying some microwave soup. The flu had hit her like an earthquake today, making her feel downright miserable in every inch of her body.

"Hey beautiful. A bunch of high rolling lawyers were going to go out for dinner tonight and I got invited last minute. Would you like to be my date?" Damon asked, his excitement cracking holes in his usual calm exterior.

"I don't know babe." Elena said. She hated not being able to say yes. She knew it meant a lot to Damon. "I'm sick. I feel like shit. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Oh. No, that's fine. Hope you feel better." Damon sounded sad. Elena felt bad. Damn the bloody cold! He hung up.

About an hour later, Elena was curled up under a rug, ready to sleep. Then there was a knock at the door. Maybe if she just ignored it, they'd go away. No such luck; they knocked again. Elena signed and threw back the blanket and shuffled to the door. She unlocked it and threw the door open. It was Damon. Damn that man knew how to surprise a girl. In his arms were various boxes of medication, chocolate, coffee, a stack of movies and a bunch of flowers.

"What are you doing here? What about your dinner?" Elena questioned as he came in and dumped the items on the Center coffee table.

"Well, I needed to make sure my girl was okay. I would hate for you to be sick and lonely." He said gleefully, pecking a kiss on her forehead.

"But it was important to you." She said. He spoke about these "high rollers" every so often. Elena learnt these people could do wonders for the company with the wave of a checkbook.

"Nothing is as important as you." Charming. That was Damon's middle name. Elena wrapped her arms around him. He hugged back equally. He radiated warmth as safety. Like a home. A place to land. "Now you shit down and I'll get the snacks. Choose a movie too. Whatever. I'll even sit through The Notebook." He said, switching back to his cheeky self.

"Wow, you really must love me." Elena remarked sarcastically, earning a laugh from Damon.

"You know I do."

They sat curled on the couch together into early hours of the morning. They watched multiple movies together; laughed as cried with the people on screen and picked on the actors uncontrollably. It was just what Elena needed. It was simple but it was grande. Never had she had anyone, except maybe Rebekah, who would forfeit their plans to stay in and keep her company. It was not too far away before the sun would rise again, signaling a new day. They had somehow made their way to Elena's bed as Elena may or may not have imagined him carrying her, she wasn't sure. She was tired, delirious in fact. She curled into Damon's chest, taking in his scent.

"Tell me a story." She said weakly, on the verge of sleep.

"Okay." Damon replied, petting her hair. "My friend told me this one. It's my favourite."

_"Long, long ago there was a beautiful young woman. She embodied everything a man wanted in a wife and more. She charmed everyone, including two very handsome young brothers. When she arrived in the town, both boys were desperate to compete for her love. The brothers had never competed against one another in their entire lives. They were the best of friends; they had the strongest bond you'd ever see. This one woman was enough to drive them apart._

_Both were head over heels crazy for her. But she was downright awful. She toyed with them, made them fight and hate._

_Even worse; she had a dirty secret. One she shared with the boys. She wasn't even human. She was a vampire. The brothers were intrigued. It added to their lust for her. She was dangerous and that was exciting. She had powers, she had mind control. She convinced both brothers she had never used her powers to influence them. Whether there is any truth in that, no body knows._

_Over some months, many of the town's people had speculated Vampires being behind the surge in deaths. Others brushed them off as animal attacks. So one night a plan was set into motion. No one knew how but many say a special stopwatch was invented, which splayed such a high pitch, only immortals could hear. And one by one, the vampires were caught. Even the brother's girl. Now, to think the boys would give up their love without a fight would be wrong. They fought for her. They died for her._

_Neither imagined they would be alive again thanks to her. After an intake of her blood and being shot, both turned. The impossible had been made possible. They were now also creatures of the night. They were invincible, but they were alone. In a big, crazy new world where un-natural was the norm they were alone. They had been betrayed but their girl, the only one they loved. They were mad. They were undead."_

"Do you believe in that? Vampires and stuff." Elena asked, her eyelids drooping closed. Damon let out a small laugh.

"No. It's just a story. Now good night angel. I love you." He said closing his own eyes too.

"I love you." She mumbled before losing it to the dark


End file.
